


Forbidden fruit

by theremin



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theremin/pseuds/theremin
Summary: Greg and Tom hit the town.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to my [Tumblr](http://iamtheremin.tumblr.com) but thought I might as well archive it here too.

Greg was having his weirdest night out in a while, and the field was actually pretty crowded. He and his friend Donut had seen a fucking UFO once, in upstate New York, so, like, it wasn't like he'd never been to the rodeo before.

But still.

Eating songbirds, drinking gold and dancing with his cousin's weird corn fed Minnesota boyfriend on like a... club... mezzanine? Like, a club balcony? Like, a club like, inside the club but away from the club, where it was just the two of them, looking out on people doing like normal club things, like they were at the movies or whatever... it was a weird one.

And gold turned out to be pretty potent.

He hooked a long arm around Tom's shoulders and Tom brayed his Tom laugh, the one that looked super fake but made his shoulders shake with mirth, and he turned and put a big hand on Greg's waist and suddenly they were standing very close, and Greg had a weird sober voice inside his drunk head which said welp, this is happening, I'm going to make out with Shiv's fiancee and she is probably going to hire someone to murder me, oh well, when Tom leaned in and just said "not here" and then they left the whole stupid club and the Taylor Swift remix which actually kind of knocked, Greg was going to remember to go on Spotify and Soundcloud and see if he could track it down.

Tom knew what all the buttons in the limousine did and Greg tried to look, tried to learn, then he flipped one and a screen went down between the backseat and the driver with a low, bored hum. Then Tom just like, lunged at him, pulled his chin to like, prise his mouth open, stuck his tongue inside, thick and insistent, and Greg just seriously could not have something down his throat with all the tiny birds and gold leaf he'd had that night so he pulled back a little to soften the kiss, make it a little less like...

"Fuck, I don't even fucking understand it," Tom said, pulling back.

"Huh? What?"

"Why I want this," Tom said, before grabbing Greg's hand and shoving two of his fingers inside his mouth, moaning around them, ridiculously.

"Uh, forbidden uh, forbidden fruit?" Greg said and Tom frowned, the muscles of his mouth stopped working, and he pulled off Greg's hand.

"What?"

"Like uh, because, I'm like, Shiv's cousin? Forbidden fruit? Like, uh, the little birds?"

Tom snorted. "Yeah, Greg, that must be it. You're a banana handed to the king. You're a pear on the floor of a crime scene. You're a pineapple with a drawing of a treasure map on it." His eyes flicked down to where Greg's erection was tenting his pants. "Jesus Christ. Please let me suck your dick."

"Uh, yeah, uh, for sure, man," Greg said, and he unzipped his trousers and pulled his dick out and Tom dropped to the floor of the limo and sank down on it with the same fervour he'd attacked his mouth with, and Greg really hoped there weren't going to be any bumps in the road.

This was definitely weirder than the UFO.


End file.
